


Piedras rodantes

by NeaPoulain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2060736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeaPoulain/pseuds/NeaPoulain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Las piedras rodando se encuentran y tú y yo algún día son habremos de encontrar..." Lysander Scamander y Lucy Weasley no imaginaban la manera en que sus caminos estaban cruzados, principalmente porque nunca habían hablado demasiado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Un increíble principio

**Disclaimer** : Todo lo que reconozcan, lugares y nombres, es de la propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Intercambio de regalos" del foro "La sala de Menesteres" de Fanfiction.net_

_Para quien me dio un increíble comienzo y un divertido medio, pero un terrible final, B._

* * *

**Capítulo I: Un increíble comienzo**

_"_ _Compartimos el mismo anhelo, compartimos el mismo cielo, compartimos el mismo tiempo y el mismo lugar." Alex Lora_

* * *

—¡No es posible!

Lysander Scamander estaba en esa época en la que los padres odian a los adolescentes, sólo que los suyos tenían suerte de tener la mente demasiado abierta y no verlo durante casi diez meses al año. Por lo demás, los profesores eran los que pagaban los platos rotos de tenerlo en las aulas, porque había una sola palabra para definirlo: insoportable. Era irritantemente adolescente y sólo quedaban unos meses antes de los TIMOS cuando se dio cuenta de que sólo uno de bastantes lograba hacer una carrera exitosa de Quidditch y no podía aferrar a eso su futuro.

Aurora Sinistra, la jefa de Ravenclaw desde que Flitwick se había instalado en el despacho de la dirección cuando McGonagall había renunciado, le había puesto las cartas sobre la mesa: tenía que estudiar y conseguir algo más altos que las A que había estado consiguiendo desde que había ingresado a Hogwarts. ¡Pero se suponía que los Ravenclaw eran los inteligentes!... O al menos eso le había dicho a la profesora, que había arqueado una ceja y le había espetado que ser usar el cerebro no equivalía a buenas notas.

—Le recomiendo que se busque a alguien que le ayude a estudiar, señor Scamander, o tendré que pedirle a los profesores que le den horas extra —fueron las últimas que pronunció Sinistra antes de invitarlo a salir.

Lorcan, una copia casi exacta de Lysander, estaba sentado en el suelo, esperándolo afuera. Se les distinguía porque a pesar de tener el mismo cabello platinado heredado de su madre, Lorcan lo llevaba corto y medio parado del centro, y Lysander lo tenía más largo y más revuelto. Además, aunque seguían siendo cercanos o algo así, durante cinco años habían desarrollado intereses diferentes, aunque los dos tenían las mismas penosas notas por estar en la luna la mitad del tiempo.

—¿Cómo te fue?

—Asqueroso.

—Ya… —Lorcan se quedó pensando un momento—. Le dije a Longbottom que me de clases —añadió—. Ya sabes, rubia, guapa… de séptimo… —sonreía como idiota y le guiñó el ojo a Lysander.

—¿Podría…?

—No. Puso como condición que no estuvieras tú —Lorcan sonrió y se puso en pie para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a su gemelo—. Lo siento, pero anda… es mi última oportunidad, rendirá los ÉXTASIS y se irá para siempre de mi vida… Lysander… —Lorcan le puso la mejor cara de súplica, que Lysander no pudo ignorar en lo más mínimo, así que sonrió y suspiro antes de responderle.

—Está bien…

—¿Seguro?

—Que sí, ya buscaré a alguien más.

Así que aunque le desagradaba la propuesta de Sinistra, busco a alguien que le ayudara a ponerse al corriente antes de que la profesora hiciera que le dieran clases extra de varias asignaturas. Sólo que no resultó tan fácil. Los otros cuatro chicos de su casa que no eran Lorcan le dijeron que no, y las tres chicas de Ravenclaw de su curso se negaron, Longbottom chica incluida. Montgomery y Smith de Hufflepuff quedaban descartadas al segundo, porque eran tan estudiosas como él. Descartó a todo Gryffindor, porque se llevaba terrible con la mitad y porque Lily Potter, de séptimo levantó una ceja y le dijo que ya bastante tenía ganándole la copa de quidditch por segundo año consecutivo. Él resopló, porque desde que la habían nombrado capitana estaba insoportable. La lista de posibilidades se iba reduciendo y todos parecían estar demasiado ocupados con sus propios TIMOS como para ayudarlo un poco.

Así que la única opción a la que aun no le preguntaba y quedaba disponible era… Weasley. La Weasley inteligente, porque Hugo sólo era útil cuando quería aprender de pociones, para todo lo demás era demasiado distraído.

Lucy Weasley. Él la consideraba pedante, insoportablemente pelirroja y presumida. Pero era la única persona que aceptaría ayudarlo, estaba seguro. Así que la encontró en la biblioteca como siempre, con los grandes lentes feos que usaba, porque estaba más ciega que un topo, con la mirada pegada a un libro. Como siempre. Lysander se quedó mirándola un rato, al menos un momento. Iba a dejar su orgullo embarrado al suelo en cuanto le pidiera ayuda a la cerebrito de Hufflepuff que iba que corría para premio anual. Seguro que en un par de años lucía la insignia con petulancia.

—Weasley —fue lo que atinó a decir al acercarse, con un carraspeo—. Hola.

—Scamander… —Ella levantó la vista un momento, pero como Lysander no dijo nada volvió la vista al libro de nueva cuenta.

—Ehmm… quertía pedirte algo… —dijo él después de unos largos y angustiosos segundos.

—No. La respuesta es no.

—¡Ni siquiera has oído lo que voy a pedirte! —se quejó él. Pero en el fondo entendía porque Lucy era tan tajante. Nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien… o más bien, eso era endulzar demasiado las cosas: se llevaban demasiado mal. Primero porque lo primero que había hecho Lysander al conocerla había sido burlarse de sus lentes. Ya la había visto a lo lejos una que otra vez cuando iban a visitar a los Weasley y ella estaba por allí, pero hasta que cumplieron once años no se conocieron formalmente, así que… bueno: se burló de los horribles y redondos lentes de Lucy.

Y eso fue sólo el principio. Luego siguió su desaliñado cabello, los dientes chuecos que tuvo hasta que su madre hizo que se los arreglaran en San Mungo, su absoluta patosidad al volar, pues era pésima sobre una escoba y la manera en la que había hecho explotar un caldero en segundo, en pociones, eran unas pocas cosas de la gran lista por la cual Lysander la había molestado. Aunque desde cuarto mantenían una guerra fría, una tranquilidad tensa y se ignoraban mutuamente, lo cual era mucho más sano para la lista de detenciones de Lysander y el buen humor de Lucy.

—Te escucho —espetó ella cerrando el libro con un sonoro golpe que, de pura suerte, no alertó a la señora Pince del asunto.

—Necesito ayuda para estudiar para los TIMOS —soltó Lysander, en frío, antes de arrepentirse.

—¡¿Qué?! —la cara de Lucy era algo entre la incredulidad con una sonrisa totalmente escéptica—. ¿Me estás pidiendo ayuda a… mí? —Soltó una risa forzada, como si considerara que era una muy mala broma—. ¿Cuál demonios es la trampa?

—¿Qué? No hay ninguna… —se paró al darse cuenta de que lo que Lucy preguntaba era totalmente lógico: la chica consideraba casi imposible que se acercara a ella con buenas intenciones—. Lo juro por la vida de… mi madre. No hay trampa. —Alzó las manos en un intento de gesto conciliador o algo parecido—. Necesito ayuda.

—Porque sólo te preocupas por el quidditch y Sinistra te ha hecho abrir los ojos… —Lucy sonrió como petulante—. ¿Qué gano yo dándote clases?

—Juro no molestarte mientras me enseñes…

—Demasiado poco —consideró ella.

—Hasta después de los TIMOS…

—Aún demasiado poco —repitió ella.

—¿Hasta que dejemos Hogwarts?

—Hecho.

Tardó más en decirlo que en arrepentirse, pero necesitaba buenas notar en los TIMOS. A su madre no le importaría demasiado una carta llena de malas notas, diciendo de todos modos aquello no definía que tan inteligente era, pero se quejaría en voz alta que era una lástima porque no podría cursar algunas materias en nivel ÉXTASIS. Y su padre… bueno, Rolf Scamander no vivía en la luna y con eso bastaba.

—Aquí mismo —dijo Lucy—. Apartir de mañana, justo cuando acaben las clases de la tarde.

—Tengo entrenamiento.

—A la hora que acaba el entrenamiento: ni un minuto más.

* * *

No todo fue tan bien como lo planeado, porque llegó corriendo a la biblioteca luego de que Davies, la capitana del equipo, le gritara un par de veces que si no conseguía la snitch estaban fritos y de distraerse dos minutos con Lysander. Lucy no fue en especial misericordiosa, pues lo consideraba un idiota hueco y lo puso a leer y a hacerle preguntas básicas de Transformaciones, para empezar, una de las materias en las que no podría salvarse con una simple A. Aunque al final Lucy, harta de que sólo le contestara tonterías, lo confrontó.

—No puedo ayudarte si tu no lees, Scamander —le dijo, con el veneno en las palabras—. Es inútil.

—¡Tengo otras cosas por las que preocuparme!

—No me digas… —el tono sarcástico y escéptico de Lucy combinaba demasiado bien con su ceja medio alzada y sus ojos medio caídos—. A ver… por ejemplo, ¿ser increíblemente guapo y genial?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Las chicas?

—Obviamente.

—¿Quidditch?

—Sí.

—¿Mirarte tres horas al espejo?

—Sí…

—¡Nada de eso te dará de comer en un futuro! —casi le gritó—. En vez de preocuparte por tu futuro te preocupas por cosas completamente idiotas que no tienen importancia en lo más absoluto en tu vida futuro.

—¡Queda demasiado tiempo para eso!

—Es lo que tú crees…

Lysander no podía dejar de ver estúpido lo que pensaba Lucy, pero aun así tenía que admitir que si no acababa siendo una estrella de quidditch su futuro era más negro que nada. Y no estaba asegurado de que acabara jugando como buscador para un equipo demasiado famoso, así que necesitaba las buenas notas para al menos, tener posibilidades de elegir algo que no fuera acabar como un imbécil por el mundo. Lo único que se le daba bien era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y era debido simplemente a que pasaba tanto tiempo en eso con sus padres desde que era un bebé que conocía un montón de cosas y criaturas. Y a veces también se le daba Herbología, pero el odio mutuo entre él y la Tentacula no le auguraba demasiado futuro en los invernaderos.

Así que la sesión de estudio acabó con malas caras después de un rato más en el que Lucy intentó que Lysander aprendiera algo de Transformaciones y una paz tensa, pero al menos nadie volvió a levantar la voz. Si no se insultaban o se molestaban podían llevar las cosas en paz, cosa que Lysander nunca había pensando. Además, a veces Lucy sonreía, lo que le quitaba el aspecto de arpía. Quedaron para la siguiente tarde más temprano, pues Lysander no tenía entrenamiento.

Pero no todo fue tan bien.

Lysander acabó en la enfermería a las diez de la mañana, con la señora Pomfrey intentando arreglar una pierna sin movimiento y Lorcan en el despacho de Sinistra, con Slughorn intentando averiguar que demonios tenía la poción que le había caído a Lysander. Todo había sido en la clase de Pociones cuando Lorcan le había pedido ayuda con el contenido viscoso de su caldero que no se parecía en nada a lo que había pedido Slughorn. Lysander había puesto cara de asco, pues la mezcla de su hermano olía terrible y le había ayudado a vaciarla, aunque estaba casi seguro que si conseguía una D sería por la misericordia del profesor. El problema fue que nunca llegó al escritorio de Slughorn, sino que aterrizó en la pierna de Lysander, que quedó paralizada.

—Vamos, tiene que hacer algo… —miró furibundo a la anciana enfermera, más enojado con la vida que con otra cosa—. ¡El partido de Quidditch es este sábado!

—Quizá si te estás en silencio…

—Da lo mismo, tiene nervios de acero, señora Pomfrey… —Lysander se le quedó viendo hasta que la enfermera le devolvió una mirada helada—. Demonios, lo dije en voz alta.

—No tengo ni idea de lo que hizo su hermano en el caldero. ¿Arreglar huesos rotos? Perfecto. ¿Enfermedades comunes? Hecho. ¿Hacer crecer los huesos? Incluso eso… —negaba con la cabeza, revisándole la pierna, que se había quedado estática en una posición que al menos parecía natural—. Hasta que no venga Snape no puedo hacer nada por ti, así que te sugiero relajarte.

Lysander se dejó caer hacia atrás en la cama, con expresión desolada mientras veía a Pomfrey alejarse, ignorando sus quejidos. La buena noticia es que no tenía nada roto, herido y no chorreaba sangre por ningún lugar. La mala era que, obviamente, su pierna derecha no se movía en lo más absoluto. Si no podía jugar el partido contra Slytherin ahora que Scorpius Malfoy no estaba en el colegio y tenían una posibilidad contra ellos, evidentemente, su popularidad se arruinaría.

—Ey…

—Vete.

Era Lorcan. Siempre tenían una típica relación tira y afloja, pero en ese momento lo último que quería era verlo. Podría haberle tirado esa poción en cualquier otro momento, pero no, había tenido que ser justo a pocos días de un partido que iba a definir su vida y eso era… Terrible era decir poco. Por Rowena, se iba a arruinar la vida porque el Quidditch era lo único en lo que realmente destacaba especialmente. Para lo demás era una calamidad o simplemente el promedio, no había ningún profesor que lo felicitara, pero si muchos que lo miraban como si hubiera defraudado al mismo Merlin.

—Venía a decirte que lo siento…

—Vete.

—… y que Sinistra me castigo una semana completa…

—¡Vete! —exclamó él, sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo, estaba demasiado enojado como para pensar con claridad.

Lorcan lo miró furibundo.

—¡Venía a decir lo siento! ¡Pero de lo único que tienes tiempo es de ser un idiota! —y se fue pisando fuerte, hacia la salida de la enfermería.

El día no hacía más que empeorar cuando llegó Pomfrey acomañada de Slughorn que después de un buen rato había identificado que tragedia había cocinado Lorcan a fuego lento en el caldero y le dijo que necesitarían un antídoto que requería cuatro días de cocción, lo cual lo dejaba totalmente inhabilitado para el partido del sábado, pasara lo que pasara.

Davies y medio equipo de Quidditch fueron a verlo. El equipo fue amable e incluso se lamentó que no fuera a jugar, porque sus bromas siempre les hacían más pasable el entrenamiento, pero lo único que salió de la boca de la mala bruja de Davies fue «¡es increíble que pase esto cuando no puedo buscar un suplente!», lo cual hizo que Lysander se enojara aún más y le gritara que tendría que hacerlo si quería ganar la copa de las casas, ya que estaba tan obsesiva con el tema.

Así que Pomfrey, después de determinar que ya que no le dolía nada podía ir a clase, tardó un rato en conseguirle unas cosas llamadas muletas con las cuales podía desplazarse a saltos terriblemente lento, así que no le quedó más remedio que acudir a la biblioteca con Lucy Weasley y sus terribles lentes. Aunque tenía que admitir que de cerca no se veían tan terribles y ridículos como de lejos.

—Siento la tardanza —dijo al sentarse.

—Ya, me doy cuenta por qué… —Lucy señaló las dos «muletas». Le dolían las axilas de usarlas, pero al parecer todo el mundo lo encontraba graciosísimo y le hacían preguntas como «¿De verdad los muggles usan eso?». Lysander pudo incluso ver a Lucy Weasley contener una sonrisa.

—No es gracioso.

—Nadie dijo que lo fuera, chico guapo con carrera arruinada… —le sonrió de lado—. ¿Empezamos?

—Cuando quieras…

—Pensé que podríamos centrarnos en Pociones…

—Obtendré una D en el TIMO, no planeo seguir con ella, todo menos eso —zanjó Lysander, pero al parecer Lucy estaba dispuesta a seguir con el tema. Además, el rubio no tenía demasiados ánimos para estudiar Pociones ni nada que tuviera que ver con ellas por el próximo mes.

—Lysander…

—Sólo digo que seamos realistas: no aprobaré pociones, ¿para qué perder mi tiempo con ella?

—Te estás dando por vencido desde antes, y ¿sabes algo? El atractivo no te va solucionar los problemas —le dijo Lucy—. Entiendo por lo que pasas… —le puso un libro enfrente y al menos tuvo la decencia de que no fuera el de pociones, sino de encantamientos—: estás asustado, no eres la celebridad de la escuela, el mundo no se va a acabar. Fin. ¿Podemos empe…

Hacía dos frases que había dejado de ponerle atención. Había tenido suerte con chicas peores, ¿por qué no…?

La besó.

Lucy, bueno… Lucy Weasley no respondió, así que se apartó de allí.

—¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando?!

—Yo sólo… pensé… como… —Lysander se estaba apresurando a disculparse y a recoger sus cosas porque la mirada que Lucy le lanzaba no podía ser sana en absoluto—. O más bien… no pensé… yo…

Hubiera sido más rápido moverse de allí si hubiera podido caminar sin las muletas, pero al menos logró dar saltos fuera de la biblioteca arrastrando la mochila detrás de una manera que dejaba su orgullo y su dignidad tres metros bajo tierra.

Ni siquiera percibió que Lucy Weasley sonreía. Sólo un poco.

* * *

Como era obvio que necesitaba la ayuda de Lucy y nadie más se la iba a proporcionar, decidió ir a disculparse el viernes, un día antes del partido, cuando su pierna aun seguía inmovilizada se arrastró hasta la biblioteca donde seguramente estaría y se puso enfrente de ella. Dejó la mochila abajo porque apenas podía cargarla y cuando Lucy ya lo miraba inquisitivamente carraspeó, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para decirle en ese momento pero parecía que no las había.

—Lo siento… —soltó, finalmente, sin pensarlo demasiado, antes de que Lucy Weasley lo matara con esa mirada tan suya, entre inquisitiva y profunda, que sentía que le llegaba hasta el fondo de su cerebro—. Yo… sé que soy la última persona que probablemente quieres ver ahora mismo —siguió, con más confianza, porque descubrió que una vez que pronunciaba la primera palabra era más fácil pronunciar la siguiente para hilar una oración—. Pero eres la única persona que puede ayudarme ahora mismo y siento haberte pesado y fui un idiota por eso y…

—De hecho fue lindo, Lysander… —Lucy sonreía, viéndolo en aquellos apuros.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué demonios no lo dijiste antes? —le preguntó, abriendo los ojos un poco, por la sorpresa. Aquello le habría ahorrado tantas disculpas…

—Sólo que, tengo novio… —Lucy aun sonreía mientras le clavaba la estaca—. Espero que eso no sea un problema —aventuró, mirándolo con, quizá, un poco de nerviosismo.

—Ehh… no, claro que no… —Lysander negó con la cabeza. En realidad tendría que haberse disculpado de todos modos, porque había sido totalmente incorrecto, así que empujó la mochila que cargaba al hombro con una de las muletas mientras se arrastraba un poco más cerca de la silla.

—Entonces, ¿empezamos? Estaba pensando en Herbología…

Las cosas no mejoraron con el correr de los días, aunque Lysander tenía al menos razones para pararse de la cama y moverse. El enojo con Lorcan pasó después de unos días, pero de repente seguía teniendo ataques de ira contra su hermano, aunque con su inmovilidad no podía hacer nada. Davies había conseguido un suplente de tercero, pero no tenía suficiente entrenamiento con el equipo, así que Lysander auguraba un desastre. De todos modos, si perdían, Slytherin ya había perdido desastrosamente contra Gryffindor, ya que Potter les había dado una paliza en un día especialmente bueno y ellos ganaban con Hufflepuff… Necesitarían ganarle a Gryffindor por una gran diferencia si querían posibilidades de ganar.

Y perdieron, con una diferencia de diez, al menos, ya que Davies se había preocupado porque no les anotaran demasiado y por realizar un montón de anotaciones antes de que el buscador de Slytherin agarrara la snitch después de que una bludger incapacitara al suplente. Lysander lo había visto todo en primera fila desde la tribuna y había oído un par de comentarios que sugerían, de manera poco amable, que si el hubiera jugado eso no hubiera pasado.

Pasaba los días calculando puntajes, soñando despierto en las clases y estudiando con Lucy Weasley que, al menos, además de decirle que era un idiota cada dos por tres, pero ya sin un regusto ácido en las palabras, sino más bien con una sonrisa amigable, le daba consejos para afrontar los exámenes y le ayudaba con algunas tareas. Además de eso, Lysander había descubierto que no le interesaba demasiado el Quidditch, pero no era como Rose Weasley, la hija de una de las amigas de su madre, que no entendía nada. Lucy conocía nombres de jugadores, equipos, jugadas, algunas cosas, pero simplemente no le interesaba.

Usaba unos lentes horribles porque le parecían bonitos; consideraba la Adivinación una pérdida de tiempo, igual que la Aritmancia, y todo lo que tuviera levemente con predecir el futuro; además de todo, escribía horrible y secretamente guardaba un par de surtidos saltaclases aunque no los había usado en más de un año. Y quería estudiar algo increíblemente complicado que tenía que ver con encantamientos experimentales.

—Por Merlín —Lysander se asomó al pergamino de la chica pelirroja, que tenía el cabello sujeto por detrás—, que letra más horrible. Al menos escribo bonito, Lucy…

—Presumido.

—No, es cierto, Sinistra amaba mis redacciones en primero por mi excelente caligrafía… —Lysander sonrió, tomó la pluma y la mojó en el tintero—. Mira. —Se inclinó sobre el pergamino y escribió una simple frase con la mejor letra que tenía, aprendida de su madre. Se lo pasó a Lucy sin darse demasiada importancia.

—«Lucy Weasley es "vonita"» —leyó la chica con una sonrisa en la que se concentró Lysander sin saber qué reacción iba a tener—. Hubiera sido mejor si hubieras escrito bonita con «b», pero bueno…

Sonrió. Lysander, justo al lado de ella, de repente se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de lo cercanos que se habían vuelto en aquellas semanas. Acababa de pasar San Valentín, además… Quizá ya no tuviera novio, quizá hubieran cortado después de todo.

—¡Lulu! —No. No habían cortado, el idiota de sexto rubio, guaperas y demasiado inteligente de Gryffindor seguía saliendo con Lucy Weasley. La cara de Lysander pasó del encanto absoluto a la desidia total en menos de dos segundos—. ¿Ya terminaron?

—Hum… sí… —Lucy miró a Lysander con una mirada de disculpa—. ¿Te importa que terminemos más temprano esta vez? Teníamos planes…

—Claro… no hay problema…

Al menos le habían dicho que a partir de la semana siguiente podía volver a entrenar con normalidad y su relación con Lorcan se había restablecido… O algo así. Seguían siendo hermanos y nunca dejarían de pelear, aunque solían tener tiempos de paz: cuando alguno tenía un problema y el otro se encargaba de defenderlo, o cuando uno —generalmente Lysander— estaba demasiado enojado con el otro.

—Ningún problema… —repitió cuando los vio marcharse, con el chico de Gryffindor del cual no conocía ni el nombre con la mano en la cintura de Lucy. Hubiera dado todo porque esa mano fuera su mano.

* * *

—¡Lucy! —Lysander irrumpió en la biblioteca buscando a la pelirroja, por una vez con ganas de hablar con ella, ya que le había ido bien en los últimos entrenamientos y se acercaba el último partido. Aun faltaba un buen tiempo, pero Davies los estaba reventando porque quería la copa. Tenían que ganarle a Gryffindor por una diferencia de cincuenta—. ¡Volveré a jugar quidditch!

—¡Silencio! —lo interrumpió la señora Pince y Lysander se encogió un poco, con una mueca de apuro ante la cual Lucy sonrió.

—Felicidades…

Ella sonrió, levantando la vista de su pergamino. A ella parecpia molestarle aquella actitud de la mayoría de los estudiantes, que situaba a los jugadores de Quidditch como celebridades, pero al menos parecía sincera con su sonrisa. Lysander había aprendido a apreciar a Lucy con todas sus tonterías —o las cosas que a él le parecían tonterías que ella decía—, con sus excentricidades y con su obsesión aparente con el estudio.

—Lo diría más alto, pero Pince volverá a gritarnos y nos correrá de aquí —seguía sonriendo, como conteniendo una risita.

—No podrías soportar que te echaran de tu lugar favorito —Lysander se sentó. Por Morgana, era tan feliz desde que no tenía que arrastrarse por todos lados con una pierna inútil—. Bueno, gracias por alegrarte por mí…

—De hecho, quería decirte algo.

—¿Qué?

—Fui a ver el entrenamiento hoy…

—No me fije… —Lysander abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa, intentando que su mente volviera al campo de juego, pero no recordaba gran cosa, apenas si se había fijado en los expectadores.

—Estabas más concentrando en los gritos de Mona Davies… Te entiendo —Lucy le puso la mano sobre la suya cuando se sentó—. En realidad, bueno, no tenía a donde más ir y no quería ir a la biblioteca.

—Creí que estarías con… ¿cómo se llama?

«Maldita sea, Lysander», se reclamó a si mismo, «te dices su amigo… —o algo así— y ¿ni siquiera sabes el nombre de su estúpido, repelente y demasiado rubio novio?». Por más que intentaba, no conseguía recordar un momento en que Lucy lo hubiera dicho y él le hubiera puesto atención.

—Bradley —le dijo Lucy—. Y no. No estaba con él de hecho… —hizo una pausa que se hizo demasiado larga—. Corté con él.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Lysander al tiempo que parpadeaba confundido, no comprendía por qué aquello tan de repente.

—Bueno… me gusta alguien más.

—¿En serio?

Lucy lo miró como si no se creyera lo que estaba viendo, como si estuviera viendo a un extraterrestre demasiado extraño en ese momento. Alzó una ceja, pero entonces, después de una pausa eterna, por fin bajó la ceja y negó con la cabeza, como si considerara a Lysander un caso totalmente perdido. Y en ese momento, con Lysander concentrado en su cabello pelirrojo, no estaba demasiado errada.

—Sí, tonto: tú.

—¿Yo? ¿De verdad…?

Lucy suspiró y acortó la distancia entre los dos para besarlo. Se concentraron demasiado en el beso que a Lysander le pareció que llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento aunque ni el mismo lo admitiera ante sí mismo. Había pasado las últimas semanas concentrado en los TIMOS y en los deportes simplemente para no tener que pensar en aquel beso no correspondido que le había dado a Lucy Weasley.

—¡FUERA DE MI BIBLIOTECA! —El grito de Pince fue tan certero que ninguno de los dos, separados abruptamente por la sorpresa, se atrevió a rebatirla. Recogieron todo a las prisas y se marcharon corriendo, mientras Lysander, con un profundo y extraño placer rodeaba la cintura de Lucy Weasley con la mano.

—¿Tienes algún plan? —preguntó.

—Ninguno —ella sonrió.

De repente, todo el mundo parecía sonreírle a Lysander.

 


	2. Un hermoso medio

_Para quien me dio un increíble comienzo y un divertido medio, pero un terrible final, B._

* * *

**Capítulo II: Un hermoso medio**

_"_ _Encendimos el mismo fuego, competimos en el mismo juego, compartimos el mismo amo y el mismo dolor." Alex Lora_

* * *

Lysander había sentado cabeza. Para desgracia de la mitad de los profesores con una de las mejores alumnas. Para desgracia de la bibliotecaria que ya los había corrido a gritos dos veces por hacer obscenidades en su biblioteca, para desgracia de Filch que los separaba cada dos pasillos y para desgracia de Lorcan, que se encontraba abandonado, justo como aquella mañana de sábado, que ya era demasiado tarde y Lucy se había sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw a desayunar con ellos. Aunque más que desayunar Lysander y Lucy estaban comiéndose el uno al otro. No se distinguía cuál era el uno o cual era el otro.

—¡Scamander! —era Davies. Mona Davies. Histerica, tanto que ningún novio la había aguantado más de dos meses, aunque tenía una belleza que quitaba el aliento y hablaba francés sin acento—. ¿Me prestas atención dos segundos?

Lysander se separó de Lucy y se puso en pie sacudiéndose la túnica y se alejó unos cuantos pasos mientras oía como su hermano gemelo, pero menos guapo que él, porque tenía un corte de cabello que asustaría al mismísimo Herpo el Loco, le decía con una sonrisa a la pelirroja de lentes que estaba a su lado y que estaba desayunando.

—Me alegro de verte la cara por fin… Soy Lorcan.

—Lucy…

Lysander no pudo prestar más atención a la interesante charla que se llevaba a cabo detrás de él, porque al parecer Mona quería discutir tonterías sobre los entrenamientos y las tácticas y él no tenía mucho tiempo, así que se limito a asentir y a darle la razón porque sus ideas parecían buenas. Mona Davies tenía buenas ideas, pero un problema: era insoportable y necesitaba la constante atención de todo el mundo, y la aprobación de todos sus jugadores. Era buena capitana, pero sus gritos eran legendarios y su mal humor también. Así que después de unos cuantos asentimientos lo dejó marcas en paz antes de decirle cuando sería el próximo entrenamiento.

—Que pesada… —murmuró, dejándose caer al lado de Lucy para terminar el desayuno con prisas, cuando Lucy ya casi estaba acabando la tostada.

—Tengo que irme… —se excusó Lucy—. Herbología, veremos como trasplantar una planta peligrosa o algo así… —se encogió de hombros antes de besar a Lysander en los labios y marcharse de allí casi corriendo. Lysander y Lorcan no se apuraron demasiado, pues aun quedaba gente en el Gran Comedor y de todos modos tenían clase en el primer piso aquella mañana. Aunque después tendría que subir a oír los desvaríos de Trelawney a su torre con los Gryffindor y nada le causaba menos interés que eso. Se saltaría la clase, pero a esa hora Lucy tenía doble de Pociones y ni siquiera una tragedia mundial haría que desapareciera de clase.

Así que se encaminó con Lorcan hasta Encantamientos primero, que al menos no sería alguna clase de retorcida tortura como lo de Trelawney. Tantos años y ¿nadie se había planteado jubilar a esa mujer? Era una pesadilla y además no tenía ni idea de adivinación, todos los años predecía muertes y desgracias para la mayoría de sus alumnos. Aunque por suerte, Lysander, que se las arreglaba para confundirse con las horribles cortinas del aula no había sido su víctima nunca.

—Hum… Y Lucy… —empezó Lorcan—, ¿hablas con ella? Ya sabes… además de las horas de estudio y «hola» y «adiós».

¿A qué demonios venía la pregunta mientras caminaban por los pasillos?

—Ehhh, claro…

No, la verdad es que fuera del tiempo de estudio que dedicaba religiosamente en la tarde porque de verdad necesitaba buenas notas en algunas materias, al menos las que eran útiles en su futuro o… lo que fuera. Pero el resto del tiempo besaba a Lucy, cuando no habpia profesores que se quejaran de ello, o cuando nadie los separaba, sus labios vivían juntos. Y era una sensación increíble. Llevaban casi un mes saliendo para aquel entonces y se sentía todo tan bien. Además que de que el partido sería dentro de poco, antes de los exámenes y quería dedicarle la copa a la chica. Pero no hablaban demasiado y hasta ese momento se había dado cuenta de eso.

—Ya, los he visto. ¡Están pegados con poción adherente! —Lorcan sonrió por alguna razón que Lysander no acababa de comprender, y casi nunca comprendía a su hermano—. De verdad, no puedes pretender que una relación se base únicamente en lo físico.

—Lu besa muy bien.

—Ahora es Lu… —Lorcan subió una ceja.

—A ella le gusta. Y se oye… bonito.

—Ya, yo prefiero Lucy —Lorcan borró la sonrisa y luego volvió al tema que lo había llevado a iniciar esa conversación, aunque a Lysander realmente le daba igual—. Bueno, no puedes cimentar una relación sólo en lo físico.

—¡No es sólo lo físico! —espetó Lysader—. Lu realmente me gusta.

—Ya… —Lorcan alzó una ceja—. Pero vamos, deben tener intereses en común o algo así. Un día descubrirás que estás besando a una total desconocida, ¿de verdad nunca te lo planteas?

—No.

Lysander respondió seguro, confiado, como siempre y se dedicó a ignorar a Lorcan las siguientes dos horas. Los profesores incluso los dejaron sentarse juntos, pues verlos callados era algo que no pasaba todos los días y pasaban día sí y día también separándolos y poniéndolos en extremos contiguos del aula, lo cual de todos modos no funcionaba porque se las arreglaban para causar un desastre aun con la distancia entre los dos.

Sin embargo, Lysander no se sacaba de la cabeza lo que le había dicho su hermano, así que estuvo más calmado todo el día, e incluso no hizo bromas de mal gusto en clase de Trelawney que siempre le conseguían tarea extra, que de todos modos hacía durante las horas perdidas de Historia de la Magia, una de las únicas clases que compartía con Lucy. Si ya era difícil concentrarse en Binns normalmente, ¿cómo esperaban que lo lograra si Lucy estaba justo delante de él y a veces volteaba a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios?

«Debería hablar más con ella», decidió al darse cuenta de que Lorcan tenía razón, sin embargo, tenía la idea de que no hablaba demasiado con Lucy porque siendo ella mucho más inteligente y responsable que él no se sentía demasiado confiado intelectualmente hablando. Ella siempre conseguía Es en todas las asignaturas, quizá una S por allí, pero aun así todo el mundo sabía que iba volando para premio anual y él… Bueno, él era una celebridad del colegio en el quidditch —algo que Lucy le había dejado muy claro que se acabaría cuando salieran de allí, pero aun quedaban dos años y unos meses para que eso pasara— y arañaba las As a duras penas.

Así que pasó el día ignorando un poco a Lorcan, con la mirada ausente mientras su hermano intentaba enseñarle los dibujos que hacía. Usualmente Lorcan hacía reír a Lysander con los dibujos graciosos que hacía, la mayoría de los cuales Lucy calificaría como «patéticos, obscenos y estúpidos» para después concederle una sonrisa que él interpretaba como «aunque algo graciosos…». Pero ese día simplemente acudió a las clases como un robot e incluso Jones, en clase de Defensa, le agradeció que se estuviera en paz.

Hasta que llegó a la biblioteca y después de estudiar bastante rato las transmutaciones parciales, algo que McGonagall había asegurado que ella pondría en el TIMO si fuera examinadora, un tema que hacía llorar a casi todos los estudiantes, sobre todo porque teóricamente era muy complicado de entender.

—Sabes que si no hay un proceso alquímico no se puede crear oro de la nada, ¿cierto? —empezó Lucy, que, ¡vaya sorpresa!, no tenía problemas con esos temas y los explicaba mil veces más claros de Lovelance—. Bueno, pues en realidad existe algo que se conoce como el oro transfigurado. No es oro, pero parece oro. Se trata de un material cualquiera… —buscó con la mirada, quizá para un ejemplo—, ¡tu libro, por ejemplo! Al que le vas dando las distintas propiedades químicas y físicas del oro hasta que se le parezca. Eso es transmutación parcial, hacer una transformación por par… ¡Lysander! ¿Me estás poniendo atención?

—Claro… —aseguro Lysander y para demostrarlo balbució rápidamente las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca—. Oro, transformación por partes… ¿era eso, no?

Lucy rodó los ojos.

—Hoy pareces distraído.

—Quizá es porque… ¡tú me distraes! —se acercó y le robó un beso rápido, sin poder contenerse.

—Se supone que estamos estudiando…

—¡No es mi culpa que seas guapa! —le dijo él con una sonrisa y vio como ella se mordía el labio—. Ey, oye, Lucy… ¿Te apetece hablar… digo, conversar?

—¿Conversar? ¿No es eso lo que estamos haciendo ahora?

—¡No! —Lysander contestó demasiado rápido e hizo a Lucy subir una ceja con extrañeza—. Bueno, sí… pero… pero… —se quedó trabado en aquello y, a sus ojos, estaba quedando como un imbécil delante de su novio—. No me refería a eso, sino… ya sabes…

—¿Qué? —Lucy alzaba aun más la ceja. ¿Cómo demonios lograba ese gesto que ponía tan nervioso a Lysander?, como si estuviera diciendo una tontería.

—Ya sabes… intereses comunes…

Lucy alzó la ceja.

—Sólo bésame —exigió y Lysander, respirando hondo y tranquilo fue lo que hizo. Después de unos momentos, sin que Pince los interrumpiera en el beso se separo—. ¿Seguimos con Transformaciones, Lys?

—Eh… claro, Lu…

Lucy le siguió explicando las transmutaciones parciales, que acabaron siendo pan comido, al menos en la teoría. En la práctica eran mucho más complicadas y ninguno de ellos conseguiría oro transfigurado antes de nivel ÉXTASIS, así que intentaron probar con algunos objetos comunes. Lysander encontraba extraño cuando le quitaban la densidad a un libro, o por ejemplo, aumentaban la dureza de algo que era muy blando hasta cambiar el objeto, poco a poco. Sin embargo, no era tan sencillo y había que hacerlo poco a poco. Después de un par de horas apenas habían logrado un par de cosas, así que Lysander se dispuso a recoger sus cosas, aun pensando en las palabras de Lorcan. ¿Por qué se le habían clavado tan hondo?

Estaba guardando los libros que había sacado de su mochila mientras Lucy devolvía a sus estantes lo que habían tomado prestado de la biblioteca cuando él encontró un pergamino calificado por Jones de Defensa que lo hizo sonreír.

—Mira… —se lo enseñó cuando la chica volvió—. La mejor calificación que he sacado desde enero.

—Supera las Expectativas —Lucy sonrió con ternura—. Y con una nota de «bien hecho».

—Esa es mi primera nota de «bien hecho» desde hace mucho tiempo… —Lysander sonrió y entonces tuvo una idea, llevaba dándole vueltas ya un rato, pero si no lo decía en ese momento se iba a acobardar, y aunque era una terrible estupidez siempre valía la pena intentarlo—. Hum… el viernes…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te escabullirías por la noche?

Lucy alzó tanto las cejas que Lysander casi se arrepintió de proponérselo.

—Te prometo que no te arrepentirás. No hay clases de astronomía esa noche y sé como puedes llegar sin que Filch te agarre —sonrió mientras se alejaba caminando—. ¡Y sea lo que sea que pienses, estás equivocada! —se volvió y le guiño un ojo—. Mándame un pergamino con la respuesta.

¿Por qué todas las chicas pensaban tan terriblemente mal? Bueno… Lysander supuso que se había ganado la fama.

La respuesta tardó tres días en llegar. Cuando lo hizo, decía «está bien».

* * *

Lysander había aprendido a escabullirse por la noche gracias a Lily Potter y a su maldito mapa. O más bien, al mapa que se turnaban entre los tres Potter… y luego entre dos, y luego ella tuvo a su completa disposición. Hugo fue el que le contó del pequeño detalle del mapa en tercero y en cuanto lo supo fue a rogarle a Potter que le enseñara todos los pasadizos del lugar y lo hizo bastante bien. Era curioso que siguiera pensando en ella como Potter, pero no siempre había sido así. Antes había sido Lily, pero había sido algo tan unilateral que ni siquiera estaba seguro que Potter se hubiera dado en algún momento de que, a los trece años, Lysander estaba loco por ella. Como la mitad del colegio, porque era una chica que tenía una especie de encanto natural.

Así que le dijo a Lucy como salir de la sala común de Hufflepuff y cuáles eran los pasadizos de los que Filch no tenía ni idea, o al menos sospechaban eso porque nunca lo habían visto por allí. Esperaba que funcionara, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo. Al principio se había ganado un par de detenciones, pero después había aprendido a correr más rápido que la Señora Norris número tres. Había tenido varias novias —quizá las normales para su edad—, pero no había llevado a ninguna a aquel lugar. Nunca. Era algo privado. Ir y sentarse las noches que Sinistra no daba clases allí y que, por lógica, no tenía manera de saber que su peor dolor de cabeza en forma de estudiante se colaba a mirar el cielo abierto cubierto de estrellas.

Se quedó esperando a Lucy en la orilla del barandal, casi al filo de la medianoche y ella llegó sólo quince minutos después. Lysander le sonrió cuando ella se acercó hasta el barandal que daba al vacío y le pasó el brazo por los hombros.

—Te dije que no te ibas a arrepentir —murmuro.

—Es hermoso, aunque creí…

—¿Creíste…? —Lysander sonrió—. Ya sé que mala fama tiene este lugar, pero con Sinistra merodeándolo la mayoría de las noches de la semana te aseguro que todas las historias son sólo un mito.

—Pero Fred, cuando estábamos en primero, él… aseguro que…

—Sí, sí, ya sé: mentira. Mentira cochina. No trajo aquí a LB.

—¿LB?

—¿Liberty Bell Warren? ¿No te suena? —Lysander no lo podía creer, había un buen montón de historias circulando sobre LB Warren aun después de cuatro años de que había dejado el colegio. No era una chica especialmente guapa, sólo era una chica un poco… ¿promiscua? A Lysander se le hacía una palabra fuerte para la recordaba como una chica de diecisiete años. Quizá simplemente había tenido bastantes novios…—. ¿Rubia? ¿La mitad de Hogwarts creía que era guapa? ¿La otra mitad de Hogwarts la odiaba?

—Ah, ella.

—Sí, «ella» —Lysander hizo un par de comillas con la mano—. Nunca he entendido por qué la convirtieron en una leyenda.

—Fred me contó que entró a Gringotts, hace dos o tres años… creo que sigue hechizado por ella —Lucy sonrió—. Pero nunca puse demasiada atención. No me importaba.

—Me alegra. Para mí sólo fue una chica que tuvo novios… —Lysander sonrió. Sólo tenía once años cuando la había conocido y ella tenía diecisiete. Pero seguían oyéndose historias de ella tanto tiempo después, porque muchos chicos la habían tomado como un modelo. En opinión de Lysander sólo había tenido muchos novios, pero eso ni siquiera le importaba.

—Ya… —Lucy se quedó mirando al cielo—. ¿Entonces por qué estamos aquí?

—Porque es mi lugar favorito —respondió simplemente Lysander.

Era cierto. Lo calmaba estás allí, mirando desde las alturas los terrenos de Hogwarts, o, en cambio, mirando a la inmensidad, a las estrellas. Astronomía era la única materia que se le daba bien además de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas simplemente porque había pasado años leyendo los libros para aprenderse los nombres de las estrellas y su ubicación en el cielo.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Lucy, sorprendida.

—Sí, Lu, de verdad… —Lysander se recargó contra el barandal—. Me calma venir aquí. Mirar las estrellas… Mira —señaló tres estrellas juntas—. El cinturón de Orión. Y más allá… —movió el brazo hacia otro punto brillante—. La estrella Polar. Además, el triángulo de verano empieza a asomarse…

—Es hermoso pero no tenías por qué, Lys —Lucy volteó a verlo—. Quizá… quizá…

—Ya lo sé, quizá me arrepienta porque terminaremos algún día y… ¿sabes qué? Sueno como tú y… —respiro hondo—. No quiero sonar así. No esta noche. No me importa si algún día me arrepiento, pero habrá valido la pena.

—Eres muy tierno… —se acercó para besarla, pero en un impulso Lysander la mantuvo atrás.

—Ey, espera… sólo un momento. —Volvió a respirar hondo, buscando las palabras y la valentía de soltarlas todas juntas, porque no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer—. No sé por qué te gusto. Pero… cuando… no sé. He salido con otras chicas y todas ellas se fijaban en mi cabello, en mi sonrisa, en mi habilidad ara el quidditch pero tú… eres diferente. Y siento que no soy tan inteligente, que no sé qué decir cuando estoy contigo. Eso me da miedo. No tengo pensamientos tan profundos y cuando… bueno… cuando me estoy enamorando así de alguien… me gustaría saber que no se enamora sólo de lo que ve.

Lucy lo miró por asombro.

—Eso ha sido bastante… tierno. Y profundo —lo parafraseó—. Lys, me gusta tu exterior y tu interior…

—¿Aunque no hagamos más que besarnos?

—¡También estudiamos juntos! —se quejó ella.

—Sabes a qué me refiero.

—Bueno… —Lucy sonrió, acercándose cada vez más—. La verdad es que no me molesta nada besarte, ¿qué chica no querría hacerlo? Pero fuera de eso… me agradas, Lysander. Porque creí que eras un idiota jugador de quidditch…

—Lo sigo siendo, no te engañes…

—Jugador quizá. E idiota a veces… —Lucy rió, quedito, tenía una risa hermosa según Lysander—. Pero hay más cosas de ti. Las veo. Si no pudiera verlas no estaría aquí.

Lysander suspiró.

—Gracias…

Y se besaron. Lysander no solía pensar demasiado pero aquellas palabras de su hermano llevaban días torturándolo así que agradecía por fin poder sacárselas de la cabeza. En pocas semanas iba a jugar el partido de Quidditch por la copa y estaba dispuesto a arrebatársela a Potter de las manos, que ya se la estaba saboreando. Pero no iba a dejar que se la llevara. Estaba dispuesto a levantarla y a dedicársela a Lucy aunque no le gustara el quidditch. Porque de verdad se estaba enamorando de ella. Nunca antes había sentido eso por una chica. Nunca antes había tenido el impulso de decir…

—Te quiero —murmuró.

—Y… y yo ti, Lys, te quiero.

Los labios de Lucy nunca habían sabido mejor que en ese momento. A Lysander le gustaba la manera en que se amoldaban a los suyos, porque antes nunca hubiera imaginado que Lucy Weasley, a quien pasó años tachando de empollona, besara tan bien. Quién lo diría. Era bonito, agradable. Algo que nunca había sentido antes. Y a sus quince años, le gustaba, le gustaba mucho.

—Lu… —murmuró cuando se separaron—. ¿Cuál es tu estrella favorita?

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa…? Todas son iguales.

—¿En serio, Lucy Weasley? ¿Todas las estrellas son iguales? —Lysander, que se había acostumbrado a verlas brillar de diferente manera, a conocer a todas las estrellas por los nombres y que distinguía las figuras que iluminaban la bóveda celeste—. No puedo creerlo, resulta que sí que soy más inteligente que tú… —Rodó los ojos—. Mira allá… —señaló hacia el horizonte—. La más brillante que veas se llama Altair. Y es hermosa.

—Las veo todas iguales… —insitió Lucy, lo que hizo que Lysander rodara los ojos.

—Eres incorregible.

—Lo sé… ¿Es aquella? —señaló una estrella. Había acertado.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué te gusta? Es sólo gas… un cuerpo brillante. Todas las demás son iguales.

—No lo sé. ¿Hay razones para que algo te guste —preguntó Lysander.

—Supongo que no… —dijo Lucy.

—Pues creo que no la hay. Sólo me gusta. Como tú…

—Cállate y bésame, Lysander Scamander.

—Ya te oí, ya te oí…

Y la besó. Era tan perfecto aquel momento, en la torre de astronomía donde se suponía que no debían estar, que siguió besándola un largo rato y los minutos se estiraron hasta parecer una eternidad y los segundos se congelaron en sus brazos. Se besaron bajo el amparo de las estrellas y nada más. Nadie acudió a molestarlos todo el tiempo que pasaron allí.

—Ve al partido… —pidió Lysander, cuando la abrazaba.

—No me gusta el quidditch…

—Por favor. Levantaré la copa por ti —prometió y casi puso sentir la sonrisa de Lucy que, al abrazarla, era incapaz de ver.

—Bueno. Iré a que levantes la copa por mí.

Así Lysander ya no tenía opción: tenía que ganar.

* * *

La siguiente semana después de aquello se había pasado volando. Después de un rato más Lysander había acompañado a Lucy hasta su sala común, o al menos hasta el pasillo donde estaba, cerca de las cocinas. Parecía ser un lugar acogedor en el que le gustaría estar por siempre. Después había vuelto a la sala común de Ravenclaw donde Lorcan lo había encontrado despierto y le había sacado todo el relato, o al menos, la mayor parte. El fin de semana se había gastado en entrenamientos y en gritos de Davies, que estaba más diabólica que de costumbre, porque era su oportunidad de ganar la copa. Hacía dos semanas habían jugado Slytherin y Hufflepuff y Hufflepuff le había ganado a Slytherin, lo que había dejado a los dos equipos fuera. Con sólo un partido ganado, no tenían posibilidades de llevarse la copa. Gryffindor era el favorito porque si perdía por una diferencia de menos de cincuenta, aun así obtendría la copa. Pero Lysander no planeaba permitirlo. Dedicó mucho a los entrenamientos, pues si perdían la snitch estarían muertos.

Era la mayor figura del equipo y Mona no se cansaba de recordárselo. Aunque, por otro lado, tambiénle gritaba demasiado a los cazadores. Ella, como guardiana, sabía que era la mejor guardiana de Hogwarts y que no lograrían meterle tantos ni por suerte si estaba en un buen día. Pero aún así, Lysander sabía que de los cazadores dependía la diferencia y Kaya Wood, de Gryffindor, tampoco era nada mala. Aunque su contrincante directa era… Potter. Sí. Potter. La mejor buscadora desde la época de su padre, era un as en la escoba y tenía una maldita Saeta de Luz, la escoba más rápida del mercado, una reedición mejorada de la legendaria Saeta de fuego. Él sólo había conseguido una Nimbus 2010 después de años de rogarle a su padre.

Era rápida, pero era sólo un juguete en comparación con los modelos de las Saetas. Davies no se cansó de recordarle que la escoba no importaba demasiado. Ella y los cazadores jugaban sobre Barredoras 121, y en ningún momento habían permitido que una mejor escoba las intimidara. «Todo depende de la destreza, Scamander», sentenció Davies en uno de los entrenamientos, al finalizar, cuando descubrió a Lysander mirando su escoba como si deseara transformarla en la de Lily Potter. «La escoba no hará el trabajo por ti. Sólo es rápida». Eso lo había tranquilizado, pero sólo un poco, así que el día del partido, estaba más nervioso que lo habitual.

Se obligó a desayunar simplemente porque sabía que si no comía nada se desmayaría en medio del partido y Mona Davies lo destriparía y luego bailaría una danza macabra con sus vísceras. Una semana y no se había cansado de recordarles que, para ella, era la última oportunidad de ganar la copa y que, por eso, más les valía ganarla. Lysander estaba nervioso, sí, más que de costumbre, pero hasta cierto punto, confiado de que podía hacerlo. Mona Davies, que era más de gritos que de decir discursos que los alentaran, les dedicó unas pocas palabras antes de que saltaran al campo de juego.

—Destrócenlos. Quiero verle la cara a Potter cuando pierda su última copa. Ya ganó las dos pasadas como capitana —sonrió de manera macabra. Potter y ella se odiaban por la sencilla razón de que Malfoy había engañado a Potter con Davies. Y luego había engañado a Davies con Potter, poco antes de hacer sus ÉXTASIS y largarse de la escuela para siempre. Y de eso ya hacía unos cuantos años, pero el rencor, quizá alentado por el quidditch, nunca se había disipado del todo.

«Tranquilo, todo estará bien…», se dijo Lysander antes de montarse en la escoba y saltar al campo de juego.

—¡Primero viene el equipo de Ravenclaw, con su capitana al frente, Davies! —reconoció la voz del comentarista y quiso sonreír demasiado. La voz era inconfundible: Lorcan—. ¡Después Scamander…! El guapo, no yo… —se apresuro a aclarar causando risas y luego nombrando al resto del equipo. Lysander buscó una cabellera pelirroja en las gradas de Hufflepuff mientras el equipo de Gryffindor salía—. ¡Potter lidera al equipo de Gryffindor…!

No puso atención al resto de los nombres porque distinguió a Lucy, y aun sin saber si la veía sonrió.

—¡Todos listos! —Madame Hooch, montada en su escoba, se llevó el silbato a la boca y sopló—. ¡Que comience el juego!

Lysander fue hacia arriba, oteando el campo con la mirada, especialmente vigilando a Potter y a la aparición de la snitch. Hasta que no la viera no tenía gran cosa que hacer. Si la diferencia era menor a cincuenta, era su trabajo distraer a Potter, si no… mejor que llegara primero que ella. Pero sabía que ella también tenía un ojo puesto en él y eso podía jugar a su favor.

—¡Cadwaller se hace con la quaffle, se la pasa a Jordan, cazador estrella del equipo de Ravenclaw que se aproxima hasta los postes de anotación y… PARADA DE DAVIES! —se oía la voz de Lorcan—. ¡Se rumora que los equipos profesionales de la liga se la pelearan cuando deje Hogwarts…! ¡Ah, pero allá va Lin, de Ravenclaw…! Lástima, Jordan le ha quitado la quaffle y se la lanza a Creevey, la rubia que nunca ha querido salir conmigo…

—¡SCAMANDER! —se pudo oír la voz de Sinistra.

—Ya… ya… ¡Creevey se acerca hasta el poste de Davies y… TANTO PARA GRYFFINDOR!

Lysander desconectó, tenía cosas más importantes. En el transcurso de veinte minutos Ravenclaw anotó tres tantos, todos gracias a que Lin lograba robar la quaffle de manos del enemigo. Gryffindor marcó otro y en muy poco tiempo ya iban treinta a veinte. No parecía ser un partido fácil, pero al menos no había señales de…

La snitch. Acababa de verla y cuando volteó a Potter, se dio cuenta de que ella no. Salió disparado en la dirección incorrecta, rumbo a uno de los golpeadores de Ravenclaw, Boot.

—¡Encárgate de Potter!

Si no se había equivocado, lo seguiría. Fue lo que hizo. La bludger fue directo hacia ella, pero ella fue más rápido y sólo se despisto. Lysander respiró con tranquilidad, la snitch había vuelto a perderse. Sin embargo, en cuestión de media hora, se decidió todo: Gryffindor no logró marcar ni un tanto más y Ravenclaw empezó a ganar hasta llegar a los ochenta a veinte. Lysander empezó desesperadamente a buscar la snitch, deseoso por acabar con todo aquello cuando percibió, con el rabillo del ojo que Potter iba tras algo a toda velocidad.

Fue hasta ya, tan rápido como pudo, pues si Potter agarraba la snitch estaba muerto, hasta casi emparejarse con ella y ver la snitch.

«No alcanzaré, no alcanzare…», pensó, desesperando, cuando notó que Potter perdió el control de la escoba un momento, que le bastó para adelantarse y coger la snitch pocos momentos después. Se volvió antes de oír el grito triunfal al ver la cara de Lily Potter y descubrir que Boot le había lanzado una bludger que había pegado en el palo y la había hecho perder el control sólo un momento.

—¡Scamander atrapa la snitch, Ravenclaw gana la copa! —oyó la voz desquiciada de su hermano—. ¡MI HERMANO ATRAPÓ LA SNITCH!

Si, el partido no podía terminar sin un comentario así.

Todo lo demás fue demasiado rápido. Le entregaron la copa a Mona y alguien levantó a Lysander en brazos, la gente de Ravenclaw empezó a bajar de las tribunas, pues era la primera vez que ganaban en siete años. Lysander, después de alzar la copa y desembarazarse un momento de todos sus admiradores, corrió hasta la tribuna de Hufflepuff, donde se encontraba Lucy, sonriendo.

—Fue un buen partido —elogió ella.

—Nunca creí que te oiría decir algo como eso.

—Es la verdad…

—Te dije que ganaría la copa por ti, Lu —Lysander le sonrió.

—Lo hiciste.

Y él la beso, saltando dentro de la tribuna de Hufflepuff. En ese momento, estaba completamente feliz. Podría haber derrotado monstruos, magos oscuros, haber aprobado todas sus materias con una E —cosa que seguramente no pasaría nunca—, pero nunca estaría tan feliz como en ese momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es la parte bonita de todas las relaciones. Siempre hay una parte bonita y cursi, aunque haya muchos que se esfuercen en huir de las cosas cursis. Lucy y Lysander no son muy al uso, pero bueno… Quiero crear mis propios personajes, no basarme en los clichés de la ya atascada tercera generación, así que espero que eso este bien, Daenerys.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> a 30 de julio de 2014 (el día que acabé de corregir)


	3. Un terrible final

_Para quien me dio un increíble comienzo y un divertido medio, pero un terrible final, B._

* * *

**Capítulo III: Un terrible final**

_"_ _La vida nos jugó una broma y el destino trazo el camino para que cada quien se fuera con su cada cual." Alex Lora_

* * *

Los días antes de los TIMOS todo el mundo parece que está pegado a sus libros con una poción adherente de lo más poderosa o a punto de tener un ataque de nervios. De hecho, hay quien los tiene, como Hugo Weasley, que acabó en la enfermería asegurando que nunca aprobaría el ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones y que era una porquería para la materia… al menos hasta que la señora Pomfrey le dio un poderoso calmante que lo hizo dormir un rato y luego levantarse como si nada. Lily Potter, por otro lado, aun se lamentaba haber perdido la copa de quidditch, pero se había centrado en los estudios y era la única que no parecía demasiado presionada. Ya todo el mundo sabía que era un genio. ¿De dónde habría sacado tanta inteligencia?

Incluso Lucy estaba nerviosa a veces, y Lorcan pasaba media vida pidiéndole a Lysander que le hiciera preguntas de las materias que más le preocupaba pasar. Ninguno de los dos estudió Adivinación, así que tendrían que tener mucha suerte si querían obtener algo mejor que una T en el TIMO. También estaba por ejemplo, Historia de la Magia, que Lysander no aprobaría ni con un milagro porque era demasiado tarde para aprenderse las revueltas de duendes que Binns había estado narrando con la misma voz aburrida durante cinco años. Lucy, por su parte, no tenía problemas con la mayoría de las materias y todo fue bien hasta dos días antes de que empezaran los exámenes.

Lysander la encontró llorando en la biblioteca, una escena que ya se le antojaba común, pues estaba acostumbrado a ver a los de quinto y a los de séptimo bajo ataques de nervios y desesperación pre exámenes. Se le hizo raro que Lucy lo sufriera pero de todos modos se acercó. Si su novia necesitaba consuelo, bueno, él siempre sería el perfecto brazo en el que llorar. Le sorprendía lo mucho que estaba dispuesto a hacer por Lucy, como si fuera la primera persona que, efectivamente, le importaba demasiado. Antes se le había ocurrido insoportable consolar a una chica —porque eran demasiado complicadas, no tenía ni idea de como hacerlo—, prestarle un hombro sobre el que llorar en vez de besarla, pero con Lucy… con Lucy todo era diferente.

—Ey, Lu… ¿qué pasa? —se sentó a su lado y la dejó que se recargara en él, Lucy no respondió inmediatamente—. Vamos, eres buena estudiante… Eres la mejor estudiante de quinto en todo Hogwarts. No deberías tener problemas con los TIMOS…

—No… no es eso… —sollozó Lucy y con la mano le acercó un pergamino que descansaba sobre la mesa.

Lysander lo tomó sin comprender que demonios era y lo desenrolló rápidamente. Le sorprendió encontrar la caligrafía de la madre de Lucy, una mujer que había visto un par de veces, de cabello negro y mirada insondable, que era inefable o algo así… No la recordaba demasiado bien. Si acaso de alguna vez que habían ido a pasar año nuevo con los amigos de sus padres. En principio, la carta le pareció una carta normal, común y corriente, de esas que los padres mandaban a sus hijos para asegurarse de que seguían vivos y de que les iba bien. Hasta que leyó uno de los párrafos finales, salpicado de tachaduras y manchas.

Percy y Audrey Weasley se estaban separando. Era la primera vez que Lysander veía algo así, la separación nunca se le había antojado algo común, pero pensando un poco, se dio cuenta porque Lucy estaba tan devastada. Había chicos a los que quizá una noticia así no les afectara de esa manera, pero a él si que lo haría, no podría concebir a su madre y a su padre separados. Y, leyendo el final de la carta, Lysander comprendió aun más cosas.

A la madre de Lucy le habían ofrecido un trabajo en Estados Unidos, como investigadora y decía que se estaba planteando aceptarlo. Decía, también, que ya lo había hablado con Molly, su hija mayor, que ya no estaba en Hogwarts, porque no quería marcharse sin su opinión. Y asimismo, le pedía una opinión a Lucy. «No quiero marcharme si no quieres, Lucy, me dolería demasiado dejarte atrás», rezaba el final de la carta.

—Complicado… —murmuró Lysander.

—No quiero que se marche pero… —Lucy se quedó callada un momento, como barajando sus palabras, dándole un orden a sus pensamientos—. Ese trabajo es lo que siempre ha querido, Lys. ¿Con qué cara le digo que no puede dejarme sola? Incluso me ha ofrecido, y también a mi hermana, que podemos ir con ella, si queremos. Podemos quedarnos con ella o con papá, pero… ¿ir a Estados Unidos? Es muy lejos, muy diferente…

—Podrías considerarlo, Lu —le dijo Lysander.

«No, Lu, no lo hagas, por mí, por favor, no te marches a otro lado del océano porque… ¿qué haría sin ti?», pensó, pero al fin y al cabo, si Lucy decidía algo, si Lucy tenía un sueño o alguna ilusión, él se sentiría la persona más mezquina del mundo si se la arrancaba de cuajo. Y sabía que a Lu le encantaba el programa de encantamientos experimentales que había en Salem.

—Es demasiado lejos, Lys.

—Lo sé…

—No sé que haré y… los TIMOS son en poco tiempo y… —suspiro—. Estoy demasiado desconcentrada. Seguro saco una T.

Lysander no contuvo la risa.

—Lu obteniendo una T —sonrió—. Eso y el apocalipsis será al mismo tiempo. Si hay Ts, te aseguro que serán mías.

—No con todo lo que hemos estudiado…

—Bueno, te recuerdo que no hemos abierto un libro de Adivinación —dijo él y luego la citó—: «La adivinación es un juego, un arte completamente inexacto y Trelawney está loca y es una farsante». Lo dijiste en algún momento, creo que con esas mismas palabras.

—Cierto… De todos modos no sirve de nada, no te afectará una T.

—¿E Historia de la Magia?

—Eso sí es útil pero… —Lucy se encogió de hombros—. Aunque te he intentado ayudar confundes todos los duendes. Así que ruega porque no te llame la atención una carrera que requiera saber Historia de la Magia y estarás bien. —Le sonrió, aun tenía las marcas de las lágrimas, pero ya se había calmado un poco.

—Me irá muy bien, Lu, ¿y sabes por qué? —le limpió los restos de lágrimas. No se veía nada bonita en ese momento, pero… qué importaba. Era Lu, Lucy, la chica que le quitaba el sueño—. Porque me has ayudado tú. Sin tu ayuda hubiera tenido que repetir quinto.

—Gracias…

Ya estaba llorando de nuevo, Lysander no sabía si de felicidad, de tristeza, de confusión o de todo mezclado, pero la dejó. Lucy necesitaba tranquilizarse y afrontar la terrible noticia que le llegaba justo antes de sus TIMOS para que aquello no la afectara en lo más mínimo en el desarrollo de sus exámenes. Lysander se quedó apoyándola, porque al final aquella sesión de estudio fue la mitad de estudio, la mitad de lágrimas de Lucy, que se sentía confusa y devastada a partes iguales y que además no tenía ni idea del futuro.

Lysander, tan confiado como siempre, ya sentía incluso los nervios de los exámenes y cuando llegó el lunes ya no estaba demasiado seguro de nada. Pasó el desayuno preguntándole cosas a Lorcan y Lorcan a él y parecía preparado pero… No estaba demasiado seguro de nada. De todos modos, Encantamientos era de sus mejores materias en cuestión práctica, así que todos los errores en la parte teórica los tendría que amortizar los errores teóricos.

Sin embargo, cuando salió del examen teórico se sentía más seguro.

—Lu… hum… —le dijo al sentarse en medio de la comida en la mesa de Hufflepuff mientras Sinistra lo miraba con el ceño fruncido—. Gracias.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sin ti probablemente habría pasado el examen mirando al techo —sonrió y le robó un beso, antes de marcharse corriendo de regreso a su lugar antes de que Sinistra fuera a sacarlo de la oreja de la mesa incorrecta.

Lorcan le dedicó una sonrisa que borró de inmediato cuando Longbottom chica, de su curso, se le quedó viendo con el ceño fruncido y mirada asesina.

—Bueno, al menos a ti te fue bien en el amor… —comentó Lorcan.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste? —preguntó Lysander.

—Hum… quizá besar a Annabelle.

—¿Qué no era eso lo que buscabas cuando le pediste que te ayudara a estudiar? —pregunto Lysander, confundido. Annabelle Longbottom, la hermana de la chica que deseaba matar con la mirada a Lorcan en ese momento, siempre había sido la fijación de Lorcan. Gryffindor y guapa, además de todo.

—¡El muy idiota no sabía que mi hermana tenía novia! —espetó Longbottom chica. ¿Se llama Eva? ¿Ava? Algo así… Nunca se había molestado en aprenderse su nombre.

—Oops. —Lysander no pudo contener una sonrisa—. Tienes una pésima suerte, Lorcan.

—Y que lo digas…

Pasaron comentando el asunto la mitad de la comida, para la desesperación de Longbottom chica, que acabo deseando asesinarlos a los dos y las risas de la mitad de sus compañeros. La mala suerte de Lorcan para los asuntos amorosos era legendaria. Sobre todo ahora que había besado a una chica con novia. Lysander se dijo que quizá en algún momento encontrara a alguien, pero en ese momento estaba más sólo que nada.

Por la tarde estuvo seguro de que había hecho un buen papel en el TIMO práctico de Encantamientos. El siguiente día sonrió cuando en el examen teórico de Transformaciones preguntaron por el oro transfigurado y por qué no era considerado oro puro y durante el práctico se equivocó un par de veces, pues su tetera se quedó con una cola y cuando le pidieron una jarra el resultado fue un matraz. Aun así estaba bastante satisfecho. Le fue bien hasta llegar al jueves, que le tocaba Adivinación e hizo un desastre prediciendo todo, pues confundió la línea de la vida con una línea de la que ni siquiera recordaba el nombre y le pronosticó un día muy nublado al examinador al ver la bola de cristal.

Salió con un sentimiento a «Desastroso», pero tampoco le importaba mucho. Lorcan aseguró que conseguiría un Trol. No estaban demasiado preocupados porque sus padres tampoco le darían demasiada importancia. Lucy salió de Runas antiguas con una mueca de orgullo que olía, desde lejos, a «Extraordinario». Esa y Encantamientos eran sus mejores materias y Lysander sospechaba que era por eso que quería estudiar algo relacionado con encantamientos experimentales. Algo como un inefable. Pero con mejor paga.

El viernes fue el mejor día de Lysander que estaba seguro de que obtendría un Extraordinario en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas, pues no le llevó más de cinco minutos proponer una dieta para un unicornio enfermo e incluso el examinador lo miró con asombro ante la facilidad con la que se desenvolvía con los animales. «Si tengo alguna carrera futuro, creo que será zoomagia», se dijo Lysander.

El fin de semana se relajaron y los siguientes días siguieron presentando exámenes. Lysander se inventó la mitad de los nombres de los duendes de las revueltas de Historia de la Magia, lo que provocó que Lucy lo mirara con desaprobación, aunque admitiera que quizá se hubiera confundido en algunas cosas. Pero nada demasiado grave. Para el miércoles habían terminado.

—¡No más exámenes! —gritó Lysander al salir del TIMO de Pociones, en el que había explotado el caldero en media hora. «Tiempo record», había oído murmurar a Lorcan, que salió dos minutos después de haber creado una mezcla que le recordaba al cemento y que hubo que raspar del caldero. Si conseguían un Insatisfactorio sería sólo porque habían hecho un teórico perfecto.

—¡Ni uno sólo más! —coreo Lorcan mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. El examinador salió detrás de ellos.

—¡SILENCIO! Sus compañeros siguen haciendo el examen —les espetó pero Lorcan le mostró el dedo corazón mientras corrían hacia la salida del castillo.

Lysander lo miró con desaprobación, pero no dijo nada. Probablemente el examinador ni siquiera supiera sus nombres. Pasaron la siguiente hora y media en el campo de quidditch, turnándose la Nimbus 2010 de Lysander y la vieja barredora de Lorcan, que había dicho que no le interesaban las escobas nuevas y caras porque de todos modos no iba a participar en ninguna actividad que tuviera que ver con ellas. Bajaron hasta la hora de la cena y se dispusieron a disfrutar la escasa semana que les quedaba antes de las vacaciones.

Lysander pegado a Lucy todo el tiempo que pudiera, porque por más que pudieran salir a tomar un helado al Callejón Diagon no sería lo mismo. Lorcan pasó la mitad de la semana burlándose de ellos y intentando separarlos, mientras pegaba gritos de «¡el pegamento más potente del mundo, señores!» hasta que Lucy se desesperaba y lo corría a gritos para tener un poco de privacidad. Descubrieron todo tipo de pasillos y pasadizos para escabullirse de los profesores, ya que al no estar en la misma casa no podían ocultarse en las salas comunes. Descubrieron que en los terrenos los profesores no notaban demasiado lo que estaban haciendo y que podían estar juntos sin hartarse todo el día, porque las clases cada vez eran menos.

Hasta que llegó el último día y tomaron juntos el expreso de Hogwarts. Pasaron un rato con Lorcan y un par de amigas de Lucy, una de las cuales al parecer estaba interesada en Lorcan. Al final, Lucy fungía incluso de celestina. Después se escabulleron a un compartimiento vacío y se quedaron solos un buen rato, con los brazos enrollados en el cuerpo del otro y los labios pegados. Después de todo, sólo tenían quince años y aquello parecía ser la eternidad.

—Hum… Lys… —lo interrumpió Lucy—, quería decirte algo.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él, poniéndose más serio—. ¿Qué?

—Bueno… mira… —le pasó un folleto que sacó de su túnica y que tenía doblado en ocho pedazos—. La Academia de Nueva Orleans tiene un programa para Hechizos experimentales sus dos últimos años.

Las palabras «Academia de Nueva Orleans » le sonaron demasiado mal a Lorcan porque venían a significar «al otro lado del océano», justo el lugar donde no quería que estuviera Lucy.

—Al principio no me interesaba la oferta de mi mamá porque no me gusta el modelo del Colegio de Salem para magos y brujas pero… —hizo una pausa lenta, como si estuviera pensando la mejor manera de decir lo que estaba a punto de brotar por su boca sin orden ni concierto—: Hace poco mi prima Roxanne me mandó esto y… pensé que… podría ser mi única oportunidad…

—Quieres irte.

—No lo sé.

—Es la verdad, Lu, quieres estudiar allí —le dijo Lysander mirándola con ojos tristes—. No me lo estarías contando si no fuera así.

—Quería saber qué pensabas.

—No soy nadie para decirte que no lo hagas… —murmuró Lysander, mirando a la ventana.

—Pero si no quieres…

—Lu, mírame. —Lysander se volvió y la tomó por los hombros—. Yo nunca tendré una oportunidad así. Estoy aventando todos mis galeones al aire por la oportunidad de hacer una carrera en el Quidditch, porque si no me veré obligado a convertirme en zoomago o burócrata mediocre. No soy quien para decirte que no lo hagas, porque no quiero que te vayas pero a la vez me odiaría si te alejara de tu sueño, ¿lo entiendes?

Pero le acababa de clavar una cuchilla en su corazón. Una sensación de quedarse sin aire lo invadió por completo, una sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Se había sentido desgraciado cuando su tercera novia había cortado con él y había creído que era el fin del mundo.

—Aun así vendría por las vacaciones… y… queda un mes y medio antes de que mi madre se marche.

—No será lo mismo, Lu. Ni tú ni yo queremos eso. La distancia. Una relación que nos va a sobrepasar…

—Lys… —suplicó ella.

—Lucy. Si te vas… —le dijo, mirándola con atención—, esto terminará.

—Lys…

—Lo sé, apesta.

—Te quiero, de verdad —le dijo ella, abrazándolo abruptamente—. Te quiero y… no importa.

—Te quiero, igual, Lu.

—Aun no me he decidido.

—Lo sé.

Pero en el fondo, en menos de cinco minutos todo había cambiado, porque Lysander estaba casi seguro de que aquella era la oportunidad de la vida de Lucy y no la iba a dejar pasar.

* * *

No hablaron del asunto el primer mes, pero los dos lo sabían, y era como una sombra que se interponía entre ambos. Salían a tomar helado a la heladería Fortescue, regentada por un sobrino de la difunta señora Fortescue, pasaban el tiempo en el departamento de Lucy, ubicado a las afueras de Londres y la casa de Lysander, el extraño torreón negro con escaleras puestas en cualquier parte, que también hacia de imprenta para el Quisquilloso, y al cual le habían añadido habitaciones en cualquier parte cuando habían nacido los gemelos. Se encontraron después de un largo mes de conversaciones evitadas y felicidad teñida de final en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter.

La madre de Lysander tenía que asistir. Todos los Weasley estaban allí. Después del pastel que sopló el señor Potter, al que Lysander sólo conocía de lejos, se escabulló con Lucy hacia atrás de la casa.

—Lysander Scamander, quiero bailar contigo —murmuró ella apretándose contra él.

—No tenemos música.

—Puedo tarareala —sugirió Lucy y de su voz salieron unas notas no especialmente melodiosas, pero Lysander sonrió y cogió su mano derecha y le colocó la izquierda en la cintura.

Empezaron a bailar de manera patosa, riendo cada dos segundos, descubriendo que ninguno de los dos era especialmente diestro para el asunto. Aun así siguieron casi por cinco segundos hasta que Lysander se acercó a besarla. Sus labios bailaban una perfecta melodía, el mismo compás, al mismo ritmo. En ellos no había torpeza y después de casi seis meses se conocían a la perfección. Se separaron y Lysander la abrazó en un impulso.

—Lys, decidí algo.

—¿De verdad? —él se separó de ella, mirándola con curiosidad.

—Sí. —Se quedó mirándolo y luego le tocó la mejilla, con esa mirada que se observa a los animales moribundos a los cuales uno está a punto de rematar—. Voy a irme, Lys, es una oportunidad que no puedo dejar pasar… —intentaba justificarse, pero aquello era lo que Lysander había esperado desde un principio, cuando Lucy había insinuado que se podía ir—. Lys, lo siento.

—Supongo que esto es todo. El final… —murmuró él.

—Aun quedan tres semanas.

—Lu…

—Lys, odio esto pero… Una vez alguien dijo que los finales felices no existen. Los finales siempre son la parte más triste… —suspiró—. Una escritora, creo. Así que lo único a lo que podíamos aspirar era a un feliz principio y a una emocionante parte de en medio y tú me diste las dos cosas, Lysander. Tú me diste las dos cosas.

—Pero… no deja de ser odioso… —murmuró él, sintiendo que algo recorría su mejilla.

—Lys, Lys, no llores.

—No puedes pedirme eso, Lu, no eso —respondió él, abrazándola, sorprendiéndose al sentir que no le incomodaba derramar lágrimas ante ella—. No cuando eres la única chica que me ha llegado tan… hondo, si es que se puede decir así.

—Lys…

Lo besó. No podía hacer nada más.

El resto de la velada fue extraña y Lysander la recordó más tarde como una fiesta sin fin. Percy Weasley se fueron temprano, la mayoría de la gente preguntó por Audrey, que volvía a usar su apellido de soltera, lo que sugería que no estaban en buenos términos. Lysander cruzó una mirada con Lorcan y no necesitó decirle nada más, tenían una conexión tan profunda que la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera atinaba a adivinarla. Pero la velada siguió hasta que Lorcan apareció en el rincón donde se había sentado Lysander con una botella que le enseñó.

—¿Hidromiel? ¿No se supone que somos demasiado jóvenes?

—La robé… —Lorcan le dedicó su sonrisa pícara—, vamos arriba. Albus me dijo que podemos usar su habitación.

Lysander sonrió y pasó el resto de la noche, antes de que Luna los llamara para irse dándole tragos a la botella de Hidromiel, cuyo alcohol era dulce y le quemaba la garganta a la vez. Era la primera vez que los dos gemelos se abrazaban desde hacía demasiado tiempo. Solían ser apegados, pero no a demostrarlo demasiado en público. Se entendían con una sonrisa y no necesitaban nada más, pero aquella vez sí que necesitaban calor humano.

—Sí que te jodió —comentó Lorcan—. Nunca te había visto así por una chica.

—Bueno… es Lu.

—Ya, si que te llegó.

—Lo sé… apesta.

—¿La vas a extrañar? —preguntó Lorcan, con cierta curiosidad.

¿La iba a extrañar? Buena pregunta. Con las otras novias que había tenido la ruptura había pasado rápido, una etapa negra, pero que había pasado rápido. Después de todo siempre había otra chica deslumbrada por su capacidad con el Quidditch y su aspecto físico, que no estaba nada mal. Además, como solía ser más parlanchín que Lorcan se quedaba con todas las chicas. Pero Lucy, además de ser diferente, era la primera chica que había desdeñado que fuera jugador de quidditch, argumentando que la fama se habría acabado en cuanto abandonara el colegio.

Por supuesto que la iba a extrañar. Lucy le decía las cosas sin filtro, tal como las pensaba, había logrado hacerlo estudiar, tenía unos ojos que siempre tenían un tinte de seriedad y madurez que no había visto en ninguna de las chicas de su edad, pero aún así era obvio que sólo tenía dieciséis años, que disfrutaba de las mismas cosas que las chicas de su edad, que quería a Lysander muchísimo pero que, a pesar de todo aquello, quería más a su futuro.

Y Lysander lo entendía.

Lo entendía porque de golpe, se daba cuenta de que a los dieciséis años todo acaba por terminar. Que nada es para siempre, por más que lo desee uno. Nada es para siempre. Nada nunca lo será.

—Muchísimo. Más que a nada —admitió, finalmente, después de un trago.

—Pero no intentarás detenerla.

—No puedo. ¿Con qué derecho? Es su futuro, es lo que siempre ha querido estudiar. Es su vida. Yo sólo soy una parte de ella…

—¿Cuándo creciste tanto, hermanito? —preguntó Lorcan. Lysander entendió que se refería a crecer por madurar, o a lo que él entendía por madurar.

—Cuando me enamoré de Lucy.

* * *

Las siguientes semanas pasan volando. Lysander quiere el mejor final para todo aquello, pero Lucy tiene razón: los finales son horribles. En ese momento daría todo por un final abrupto, aunque fuera con gritos y lágrimas y odios, pero no, estaba en medio de una relación sentenciada con la guillotina encima, que iba cayendo poco a poco y, aunque quisiera, nunca habría podido odiar a Lucy. Era imposible. Así que se dedicaron a salir por allí, a hablar y a mandarse cartas, pero desde que Lucy le había dicho que se iría los inundaban los silencios, los abrazos abruptos y las miradas tristes, porque todo tenía un amargo sabor a despedida.

El último día, aun contra la recomendación de su madre, fue a despedirla al ministerio, donde tomarían el traslador internacional. Llegó temprano, ansioso y bien peinado cuando distinguió a tres personas que se movían entre la multitud. Audrey Weasley, en el cabello negro peinado en un apretado moño iba acompañada de dos baules y sus dos hijas. Molly, la mayor, tenía veinte años y era pelirroja. Lysander apenas si la conocía, pero sabía que aunque era responsable como Lucy, no compartía su brillantez en algunas cosas. Era más alta que Lucy y también usaba lentes, pero un modelo que le favorecía mucho más a su cara, no como los lentes de pasta que a Lucy se le veían extraños.

—Buenas tardes, señora… —se quedó mirando a Audrey Weasley sin saber como decirle, pues había oído que había dejado de usar el Weasley, algo extraño, aun con la separación.

—Lancaster —le dijo Audrey—. Tú debes ser Lysander.

Iba sólo, había impedido que Lorcan fuera con él, aun cuando se había ofrecido a ser el pañuelo de lágrimas.

—Sí…

—Lucy me ha hablado de ti —le dijo ella—. Esta es mi otra hija, Molly —señaló a la otra pelirroja, que alzó la mano para saludar a Lysander, además de dedicarle un seco asentimiento—. Bueno… dejaré que Lucy y tú se despidan. Salimos en… —consultó el reloj que estaba en su muñeca—. Quince minutos.

Lucy y él se separaron un poco y a él le pareció que quince minutos eran muy pocos para expresar todo lo que quería, pero no tenía otra manera de hacerlo. Pensaba demasiado antes de decir las cosas cuando estaba con ella porque todo era diferente entre los dos. Suspiró y tomó de las manos a la chica.

—Voy a extrañarte —le confesó.

—Lo sé… —dijo ella sencillamente—. Yo también.

—¿Me escribirás?

—Si quieres —respondió ella, con cautela—. Pero sólo lo haría más difícil. Tú fuiste el que dijiste que lo mejor sería… terminar.

—Sí. Lo sé. No te mereces a un novio que esté a un océano de distancia de ti.

—Podríamos hacerlo funcionar —sugirió Lucy, pero en el fondo se notaba que ni ella se creía aquellas palabras, por la cara que puso.

—No te lo mereces, Lu. Te mereces un novio que esté a tu lado. Y en el fondo… no es lo que queremos. ¿Una relación por cartas que se tardarán años en llegar? —Lysander negó con la cabeza—. No lo sé. Te quiero, no me malinterpretes, te quiero más que nada y eres la única persona que me ha hecho pensar de esta manera. En cierto modo en mi vida hay un antes de Lucy y después de Lucy. Pero…

«… no eres la primera y no serás la última», pensó, sintiendo que se le cerraba el estómago.

—Lo sé, Lys, lo sé.

Lucy lo abrazó, se apretó contra él con una sonrisa. Lysander en ese momento quería congelar el tiempo, que ese segundo se quedara grabado en su memoria. Rodeó a Lucy con los brazos y la dejó acunarse en su pecho mientras él colocaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella, encorvándose un poco para lograrlo. Habían atraído algunas miradas, pero no le importó demasiado.

—Lu, tenías razón. Odio los finales, son horribles, son tristes, desesperanzadores…

—Shhh, aun nos quedan unos minutos.

Ella se separó un poco y se puso de puntillas para besarlo por última vez. Lysander se dejó llevar por el beso, tan maravilloso. Y sonrió. Realmente había tenido suerte. Un increíble principio. Una maravillosa relación, llena de sonrisas y buenos recuerdos que se quedarían para siempre. Porque un día, más lejano, cuando fuera alguien, el recuerdo de Lucy seguiría allí. Al final, lo único que queda son los recuerdos.

—Lu, gracias por este maravilloso tiempo —murmuró en su oreja antes de volver a pegar sus labios contra los de la chica.

Al final, los quince minutos se acabaron y ellos tuvieron que separarse. Los dos tenían una sonrisa que la apestaba a melancolía cuando lo hicieron y el se quedó parado mientras veía a Lucy caminas hacia su madre, que la esperaba ante la puerta tras la cual tomarían el traslador. Molly también se había quedado atrás y ahora se dirigía hasta Lysander. Le sonrió con comprensión cuando estuvo a su altura.

—Yo también la voy a extrañar —le confesó y Lysander le devolvió la sonrisa antes de lanzar el último grito de despedida.

—¡Volveré a alzar la copa de quidditch en tu honor, Lucy Weasley! —grito, pegando un alarido y ella le dedicó su última sonrisa. Esa frase equivalía a un «Te quiero». Entonces la vio caminar, con su cabello pelirrojo ondeándole a la espalda y se quedó allí hasta que la vio desaparecer.

* * *

_"_ _There are no happy endings._

_Endings are the saddest part,_

_So just give me a happy middle_

_And a very happy start."_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo cierto es que esta historia se la dediqué a la persona con la cual tengo un antes y un después. Nuestro final no fue así de bueno, ni de esperanzador. Nuestro final fue horrible, lleno de silencios, de peleas, de quejas y de reproches, pero hoy tengo buenos recuerdos… De todo menos del final. Así que este es todo mi regalo, Daenerys, 14K palabras, más o menos, de mi tesis del amor adolescente, de lo que yo considero la relación más real. Todos los finales son terribles, ya lo escribió Shel Silverstein.
> 
> Andrea Poulain  
> a 1 de Agosto de 2014 (el día que acabé de corregir)

**Author's Note:**

> Hola. Sí, esto es para ti, Daenerys, espero que cumpla con tus expectativas porque realmente me rompí la cabeza con esto. En mi headcanon Lysander es gay y cinco años mayor que Lucy así que tuve que improvisar nuevos y mejores personajes… O algo así. Quería plasmar una relación real, entre adolescentes reales y no sólo alguna tontería. Faltan dos capítulos más, espero que te agraden. El título se lo debes a Alex Lora, busca la canción.
> 
> Andrea Poulain
> 
> A 29 de julio de 2014 (el día que acabé de corregir)


End file.
